Magic Chocolate
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Lately, The Sket-Dan don't get any request. And something about magic chocolate appeared. What is magic chocolate? Suddenly, Bossun became so weird!


"[EVIL SPIRIT! BE GONE!]"

"You're mean, Switch-kun... But .. I'LL CURSE YOOUUUU!"

"[I dodge your curse lol! \(^0^)/]"

"Hyaaahh!"

"Ah! You guys are so noisy! I am making my new origami design!"

"We don't get a request at all until now.. And why are you making origami again!? And why there's Yuuki-san here!? We don't get a request but were so noisy!"

* * *

**SKET DANCE FANFICTION **

.

**RATED T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : SKET DANCE BELONGS TO SHINOHARA KENTA **

**.**

**And finally.. Happy reading!**

**.**

**I'm happy too because I finally make a Sket Dance fanfic with a theme pair Switch x Yuuki XDD **

**.**

**b!g f4k3 sm1L35 I 1234 $%^ ~~ I hOPE YoU LiKe mY FiRsT SkeT DaNcE FAnFIc! XDD 134wtrsv(#Broken Keyboard) 9}?0{9|{POIUYwedee67  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Man, we really don't get a request!" Himeko sigh while opening her Pelocan's wrap candy.

"[Its almost valentine... Maybe everyone already got their soul mate lololololol"] Switch added.

Bossun yawned heavily. "Everyone must be eating the chocolate magic!" Suddenly, everyone became quiet.

Yuuki and Himeko look at Bossun in a surprisingly face. "You say.. That magic chocolate.. You know, that chocolate magic have some crazy aura.." Yuuki look at Himeko, Bossun, and Switch. Making them all surprised and get creep out.

"C-Crazy .. Crazy aura you say?" Bossun making his nervous face.

"The occult club actually already search it in a long time but we don't know why the chocolate magic exist now... Then, shall I begin the story?"

Bossun, Himeko and Switch gulped. So, Yuuki start the story.

_Long time ago,When the dragons still exist, there's a witch making a cho-  
_

Even before Yuuki finished her story..

"What the hell is that!? What!? Dragons!? This is not Fairy Tail were talking about!" Bossun protested.  
(**Fairy Tail is a manga Hiro Mashima make, the story is about mages, magics, and that kinda stuffs. You must know it! XD If you already know it, its awesome right!? XD**)

Himeko don't want to lose about the tsukkomi. "Yeah, and what!? Why witch must make a magic chocolate!? And if the chocolate still can be found, The one who ate it must already vomit! Its already expired, though!"

"[Go on.. I have the real story you know]"

Everyone look at Switch. And then, Switch start typing at his keyboard.

_"[Before the dragon's exist, before there're witches everywhere, And before Thomas Alfa Edison found a light bulb, Thomas make that magic chocolate for his mom. His mom like it very much and make the chocolate then sell it to the whole world.]"_

Switch stop for a second.

Himeko and Bossun look at Switch in a sad face. (Get ready for the tsukkomis guys..)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Why Thomas make chocolate and why his mom know the recipe!? I don't remember you're telling me that his mom can make a magic chocolate! Ohh! C'mon! Where's the real story!?" Bossun asked while shouted everywhere.

Suddenly, ..!Someone opened the door. "Sket Dan!? Is there Yuuki-san here?! I already found the real data!" Everyone look at the one who opened the door. What a familiar girl..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whaatt?! Kura-chan!? You need help?! Is Dante to shy to come here?" Bossun asked plainly.  
Himeko kicked Bossun. "You idiot! She's lookin' for Yuuki-san!"

"Oh, you already got the recipe..?" Yuuki asked Kura-chan (**Kuramoto Ayumi, you don't know? or forget? Search on the Sket Dance wiki! XD**).  
Kura-chan gives papers that are already clipped to Yuuki. "Uhhmm, yeah and the legend story too! Many helps from Shimada-san!" (**Takako Shimada from the newspaper club**)

Yuuki take the papers. "Ok.. Thank you very much...".  
"Bye!" Kuramoto wave her hand and then leave after closing the door from the outside.

Bossun, Himeko and Switch take a look at the paper. ... After they realizing what paper is that... "Hell no! WHAT!? RECIPE?! The magic chocolate recipe!? You got that!? I mean, Shimada found it?!" Himeko grab the papers from Yuuki.

Bossun read it. "And the legendary story is here too!" Bossun grab the papers from Himeko. "Yeah but give it back! It not yours!" Himeko try to take the papers back. Yuuki and Switch only quiet watching them two.

"Just let me read it.." Yuuki take the papers. She turn the paper and look at the next page. "I'll read the legendary story of the magic chocolate, so hear it carefully." Everyone look at Yuuki and wait Yuuki to speak. "Well.."

Now, the three of them, I mean the Sket Dan member, wait for Yuuki to speak. Bossun gulped.

"Well, I don't know the story. The chocolate just done magicly. Finish." After that, Yuuki put the papers in the Sket Dan's table.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HEEEELLLL!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Next Day...**

"So, Yuuki-san? Why're you comin' here again? Have a request? Something with the chocolate magic?" Bossun asked Yuuki who is coming in the Sket Dan's room by the window.

Today, Yuuki didn't came in a scary way. Because.. "Yes...! I brought the chocolate that have some super natural MAGIC! That had shown ... Gracefulness! Because.. Because you all want to know.. BECAUSE OF THAAAA~T!" Yuuki said.

"Wow, that's pretty scary, Yuuki-san.." Bossun look at Yuuki happily then, take one of the chocolate from Yuuki's hand. "But, since I don't have breakfast this morning, how about I take one of them!" munch.. munch.. Bossun eat it.

Switch, Yuuki and Himeko look at Bossun in a surprising face. Himeko slaps Bossun's back. "You moron! You ate it!"

!

Suddenly, Bossun hugged Himeko. "I love you Himeko-sama~! Lets play something fun and become my soulmate!" Himeko, Switch and Yuuki look at Bossun in a surprising face.

...

...

Himeko look at Bossun in a very surprising face and her face looks like a tomato! Himeko punched Bossun until Bossun's head pushed in to the floor. "W-w-wh-wh-wh-whaaa..!?" Himeko asks.

Bossun then stand up and look at Himeko. "My dear Hime-chan, please don't be so harsh, its hurt y'know.." Bossun smiled to Himeko.

..

..

..

..

WAIT A MINUTE... WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO BOSSUN!?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Hey guys! Its finished, lets meet up in chapter 2.. hehe! byeee~~~~


End file.
